mariopartyeightfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Characters
There are many characters in Mario Party 8,which show up in all sort of places! This page is not complete,and will change without notice. Amp An Amp also appeared in the Mario Party 8 mini-game Spector Inspector. They were one of the nine enemies that needed to be found in the mini-games. Bandit In Shy Guy's Perplex Express, a Bandit is seen in one of the train wagons walking around. When a character lands on a Green Space above the train a Shy Guy will appear, revealing that a Bandit (or Mowz) has robbed Holly Koopa's Candy. The character must now remember which wagon the Bandit/Mowz was in. If the character remembers correctly, the Bandit/Mowz will return the candy and the character will receive 20 coins (10 in Duel Mode). A Bandit also appears in Koopa's Tycoon Town. If a certain ? Space is landed on, a Bandit will appear in an alley and steal coins from an opponent's investment in the nearest hotel. Bandit is also one of the competitors in Moped Mayhem. Blooper See Blooper In Mario Party 8, a Blooper is a playable character, unlocked by completing the Star Arena Mode and having Blooper as the opponent in Bowser's Warped Orbit. However, if Hammer Bro is unlocked instead, the player must play through the Star Arena once more as Hammer Bro.. In the game, Blooper floats like Boo and uses two of his tentacles as arms. Bob-omb Bob-ombs are featured throughout the Mario Party games, mostly being featured in minigames like you are the Bob-omb. Boo See Boo Mario Party 8, marks the latest game where Boo is a playable character in the Mario Party series. Boo's partner is Dry Bones, again. Red Boos appear in some minigames such as Boo-ting Gallery. Mario Party 8 also marks the first appearance of King Boo, who is the board host of King Boo's Haunted Hideaway. In this board, Boos appear in the background. One of them owns an Item Shop. Bullet Bill In the mini-game Cardiators, three Bullet Bills appear as a card enemy and do 9 damage. The Bullet Candy that appears only in Bowser's Warped Orbit transforms the player's bottom half into the end of a Bullet Bill, allows them to hit three Dice Blocks (similar to Thrice Candy), and lets them steal one Stars from each opponent they hit.Bullet Bills appear as obstacles in the Sick and Twisted and Thrash 'n' Crash mini-games as obstacles that must be avoided; if not, the player dies automatically. The mini-game Superstar Showdown uses Bullet Bills as projectiles fired from Bowser's cannon. Also, a helicopter which resembles a Bullet Bill appears in the mini-game Gun the Runner; it holds the three players trying to eliminate the solo player. Buzzy Beatle Buzzy Beetles appear solely in the 4-Player Minigame, Glacial Meltdown in Mario Party 8. A Lakitu throws them onto the ice making them both obstacles and weapons for the players to use to knock the opponets off the ice. It is unknown why the Lakitu threw Buzzy Beetles instead of its species' normal Spiny accomplices. Cheep-Cheep Cheep-Cheeps make two cameo appearances in Mario Party 8. One is in the minigame Rowed to Victory. They appear in the background watching the players row their boat. After that they assist a Mega Cheep-Cheep in chasing the losers. Also they appear as one of the pictures in Picture Perfect. Chain Chomp Chain Chomps appear in a special mini-game Chomping Frenzy, where the player has to feed Chain Chomps. In the 4-player mini-game, At the Chomp Wash, players clean a Chain Chomp covered in paint. And in the duel mini-game Cardiators, Chain Chomps appear as one card that deals 12 out of 20 HP of an opponent. Dry Bones See Dry Bones Dry Bones is a playable Character in Mario Party 8. '' Goomba See Goomba Goomba has a board of its own in Goomba's Booty Boardwalk. Captain Goomba is the goal in this board. Other Goombas either hinder the player or help the player. Goombas appear in the background in Chump Rope, Swing Kings, Blazing Lassos and Fruit Picker . Players have to shoot Goombas with paint in Paint Misbehavin' to win. In Lob to Rob, players hit Mushroom icons to gain points. Goomba pictures subtract points. Goombas chase the loser at the end of the minigame. Goombas help the player make a basket in Settle It in Court. Goombas appear as one of the nine rescue-able enemies in Specter Inspector. A Goomba is one of the racers in Moped Mayhem. Goombas also apear in Test for the Best Hammer Bros. See Hammer Bro Hammer Bro. made his debut as a playable character in ''Mario Party 8. He can be unlocked by beating the Star Battle Arena. In Bowser's Warped Orbit, Bowser will call either him or Blooper to defeat the character that the player's playing as in a Star Battle Arena-Styled duel. Like Yoshi, Hammer Bro. cannot speak English. Instead, he speaks gibberish which could possibly be the Koopa language. It is unknown if the playable Hammer Bro. in Mario Party 8 is a specific character, or a different one each time, but it is probably the same one every time. Koopa Troopa See Koopa Troopa Koopa Troopas also have their own board named after them in Koopa's Tycoon Town. Koopa Troopas are found nearly everywhere in this board from being bellboys to sitting on park benches. Some also act as taxis to get places. They also apear inthe backround of some minigames. Lakitu In Mario Party 8's Test for the Best, Lakitu holds up the 6,000 point sign with his fishing pole. One Lakitu appears in the mini-game Glacial Meltdown where, instead of throwing Spines at the player, this Lakitu strangely threw[Buzzy Beetles at the player. Magikoopa In Mario Party 8, Magikoopas appeared in Shy Guy's Perplex Express and Bowser's Warped Orbit. In Shy Guy's Perplex Express, the Magikoopas appear when a player lands on a Green Space. They shuffle the train cars by moving the first one to the very back of the train. In Bowser's board, the Magikoopa mixes up the candies of all the players. It is unknown whether these Magikoopas in the game are Kamek. They also apear in Test for the Best Monty Mole Monty Mole makes another party appearance in Mario Party 8. This time a bunch of Montys appear in the minigame Crops 'n' Robbers where one player has to whack Montys that are in the holes, so the players can gainway. The other player has to collect the carrots to win the game. Piranha Plant Piranha Plants apear in Mario Party 8. If a player lands on one of the ? spaces in King Boo's Haunted Halls, a Piranha Plant eats the player,then spits it out,making it lose 10 coins. They are also one of the hidden characters in Specter Inspector. Podoboo In Mario Party 8, the minigame Lava or Leave 'Em requires contestants to dodge a Podoboo that splits into many other Podoboos. Also, when the player lands on a Bowser Space in Goomba's Booty Boardwalk, Bowser appears and surrounds the player with three Podoboos. He or she has to jump and avoid them as they move to the centre (to try to burn the player) for ten seconds. The Podoboos only try to hurt the player three times. If the player touches one, he or she loses ten Coins (and therefore, the maximum number of coins that can be lost are thirty Coins). They are also one of the 9 Characters to be found in Specter Inspector Shy Guy Shy Guys also got their own board in Mario Party 8. Titled Shy Guy's Perplex Express, the goal was to get to the front of the train to buy a Star from the Shy Guy conductor for 20 coins. There is also a minigame called Flagging Rights,which is lead by Shy Guys. Two Fly Guys also appear on the game cover's boxart of Mario Party 8 . They also appear in the mini-games King of the Thrill, where they carry the losing team as seen in the background. Additionally, in the same mini-game, if two characters fall off at the same time during a fight, a Fly Guy will carry the character who falls off just after the other falls off up to the top platform for the next part of the fight (or for the victory if the character falls off during the last part of the mini-game). In another mini-game, Mosh-Pit Playroom, they carry the basket of balls for the characters to pop, as well as the basket of confetti to rain down onto the champion of the mini-game. Two Fly Guys are also seen holding the 8000 points sign in Test for the Best. Spiny Spiny's appear as Spiny Eggs prominently in the mini-game Grabbin' Gold. The goal of this game is to collect as many coins as possible in a basket while avoiding the falling Spiny Eggs. Spiny Eggs also appear in the mini-games Water Ski Spree and Winner or Dinner. Thwomp In Mario Party 8, Thwomp's appear in mini-games. In Balancing Act, Thwomps appear as obstacles in the course. They also make an appearance in Cardiators as one of the cards. Thwomps are also racers in the game Moped Mayhem. Thwomp is also featured in the Thwomp Candy, an item that turns the player into a giant stone head of itself and that gets to take half the coins of another character they met while in this state. Whomps are seen in Specter Inspector. Ukiki In Mario Party 8, Ukikis appeared in DK's Treetop Temple, where they would roll down the stage on barrels, taking ten coins from anyone in their path. Mechanical Ukikis appeared in the mini-game Flip the Chimp. Also in the battle mini-game Snipe for the Picking there are two Ukikis turning cranks. Wiggler In the mini-game Cardiators,Wiggler appears as a card enemy and does 8 damage. Flutter,a wiggler with wings,makes several cameos in Mario Party 8. It can be found in the mini-games Specter Inspector as one of the hiding enemies (it is found in the piano), Moped Mayhem as a racer, and in the mini-game contest Test for the Best, holding the 4,000 points sign. Whomp In Mario Party 8, Whomps have the same function as Mario Party, and are found in King Boo's Haunted Hideaway. One Whomp also appear in the mini-game Moped Mayhem,and another is found in Specter Inspector. Category:Character Category:List Category:Mario Party 8